


мы очень близкие знакомые (еще одна запутанная история)

by sarritena



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Time Loop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarritena/pseuds/sarritena
Summary: Когда Лэнс просыпается во второй понедельник за последние два дня, то знает этому только одно объяснение: он пересекся со своим соулмейтом.Если он не хочет застрять во времени, переживая один и тот же день до конца своей жизни, то ему нужно разыскать своего соулмейта. В чем же проблема? Он начал влюбляться в кого-то другого.





	мы очень близкие знакомые (еще одна запутанная история)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [we're intimate acquaintances (tangled up again)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635934) by [NotRover](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotRover/pseuds/NotRover). 



> [ фикбучная версия](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6779227)

— Ты начал свою петлю, — заметил Ханк, понимающе округляя глаза. — На каком ты дне?

— Да, начал, — Лэнс соглашается уже в шестой раз. — И у меня была целая неделя понедельников — худшего дня недели.

Ханк сочувственно вздрогнул.

— Чувак, это ужасно. Понедельники взаправду самые худшие.

Лэнс в ответ застонал и откинулся на кровати.

— Я просто хочу, чтобы сегодняшний день закончился. Я перепроходил все свои шаги и действия все прошлые семь дней в попытке найти человека, запустившего петлю. Как ты нашел своего соулмейта так быстро? Тебе понадобилось сколько? Ты нашел Шей за четыре дня!

Ханк пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, чел. Ну, то есть, я с самого начала надеялся, что это будет она? И она вела себя по-другому каждый последующий день. Тебе просто нужно оглянуться вокруг и следовать за изменениями. Люди ведут себя по-другому, только если ты или твой соулмейт вмешиваются в их день.

Лэнс нахмурился. Пока что все его взаимодействия с людьми были одинаковы. Должен ли он высматривать кого-то на заднем плане? Кого-то, с кем он никогда и не разговаривал?

Лэнс накрыл голову подушкой, пряча лицо в мягкой голубой наволочке.

— Это нечестно, — он пробурчал, заглушенный подушкой.

Лэнсу не нужно было смотреть на Ханка, чтобы знать, что тот еще раз пожал плечами.

— Ну, с другой стороны, у тебя есть все время в мире, чтобы в этом разобраться.

В ответ Лэнс протяжно и мученически застонал в подушку.

***

Сегодня был официальный десятый день, и Лэнс следовал по своим собственным следам вот уже больше недели, и все бестолку.

Как и в любой понедельник до этого, Лэнс зашел в кофейню, решив увидеть, сколько же напитков из меню он успеет перепробовать до конца своей временной петли. Пластиковый стаканчик с его айс-кофе был прохладным, и Лэнс взял его правой рукой, чтобы левую можно было засунуть в теплый карман любимой куртки.

Лэнс должен был признаться: он был рад, что его петля началась в такой хороший день, как этот. Погода была теплой, но дул и постоянный ветерок, не дающий температуре подняться до невыносимой жары. Все облака на небе были белыми и пушистыми.

Он оглядел всех разлегшихся на траве студентов, которые что-то заучивали или играли, скорее всего, песню «Wonderwall» на акустических гитарах. Поймет ли Лэнс сразу же, если кто-то из них его соулмейт? Подскажут ли ему его инстинкты?

Что-то сильно врезалось в его плечо, выдергивая Лэнса из его мечтаний и заставляя уронить стакан, который он держал в руках. Кофе разлился по всей брусчатой дорожке.

— Черт, — он прошептал, наклоняясь и подбирая уже опустевший стакан. — Извини, я не смотрел, куда иду.

Лэнс поднял взгляд. Симпатичный парень с маллетом виновато смотрел на него, закусив губу, и протягивал руку Лэнсу, чтобы помочь ему подняться. У Лэнса была всего пара секунд, чтобы заметить черную толстовку и джинсы на незнакомце, и он был удивлен таким выбором одежды в столь теплую погоду.

— Это и моя вина тоже, — отвечает парень, поднимая Лэнса на ноги. — Я тоже не очень-то и смотрел по сторонам.

Он замер и взглянул на ладони Лэнса, которые сжимали теперь уже бесполезный пустой стаканчик.

— Наверное, мне стоит купить что-то взамен.

Лэнс глупо моргнул.

— Да все нормально. В том, что мы столкнулись, была и моя доля вины.

Парень нахмурил брови.

— Уверен? Я все равно как раз шел в «Олию», чтобы поучиться, поэтому мне не сложно.

Теперь, когда Лэнс оглянул парня еще разок, то заметил, что у него через плечо действительно была перекинута сумка, а в руках зажат чехол с ноутбуком. Лэнс помедлил.

— Эм, ладно. Если ты не против, то ладно, — он все же согласился. — Я Лэнс, кстати.

— Кит.

Конечно же, у обладателя маллета будет имя вроде «Кита». Лэнсу пришлось сдержать лезущее наружу хихиканье, и вместо этого он улыбнулся.

— Ну, раз ты платишь, я точно беру самый большой стакан из всех имеющихся в меню, — Лэнс шутил только наполовину. Как только петля перезапустится, то будет казаться, что Кит никогда и не тратил на него никаких денег.

— Эй! — запротестовал Кит, пихая плечо Лэнса. Он смущенно замер, когда понял, что именно он сделал.

Лэнс начал смеяться, и это заставило Кита расслабиться и немного улыбнуться в ответ.

— Пошли, Маллет, время пойти добыть кофейку.

— Подожди… Маллет?!

Смех Лэнса громко разлетелся над дорожкой к кофейне, и несколько голов повернулись в их сторону. Кит выглядел некомфортно от неожиданного внимания других людей, поэтому Лэнс чуток снизил громкость, теперь тихо посмеиваясь в его сторону.

— Это не смешно, — пробормотал Кит, но Лэнс все равно краем глаза заметил его чуть приподнятые уголки губ.

— Как скажешь, чел, — с каплей надменности ответил Лэнс.

Кит закатил глаза, открывая двери в кофейню. Запах кофе наполнил воздух вокруг, и у Лэнса инстинктивно потекли слюнки.

Лэнс окидывал взглядом меню, пока Кит делал заказ.

— Ты выбрал? — Кит спросил Лэнса, все еще сканирующего все возможные варианты.

— Горячий шоколад, — тот ответил не раздумывая.

— На улице, типа, под тридцать градусов, а ты хочешь горячий шоколад?

— Да, хочу. Со взбитыми сливками. И корицей, — Лэнс добавляет, чуть помедлив. — У тебя проблемы, Маллет?

— Это твое дело, — Кит пожал плечами, но было видно, что он был все еще поражен выбором Лэнса.

— Будто бы ты можешь что-то говорить — я слышал, как ты заказал черный кофе. Это, знаешь ли, тоже не холодный напиток, Кит.

Кит закатил глаза и отдал деньги Мэтту, который довольно наблюдал за разговором этой парочки.

— Уже спорите? На первом свидании? — Мэтт начал ехидно посмеиваться над Лэнсом и Китом, которые сразу же поспешили его переубедить.

— Ну, теперь я точно не оставлю тебе чаевых, — Кит холодно приподнял одну из бровей в сторону Мэтта, который моментально остыл. Лэнс был приятно впечатлен.

— Подожди, мне очень-очень жаль, — протяжно взвыл Мэтт. — Что подумает о тебе Пидж, если ты не дашь чаевых ее любимому старшему брату?

— Она, скорее всего, скажет, что ты это заслужил, — Кит приподнял вторую бровь и скрестил руки на груди.

Лэнс фыркнул от смеха. Мэтт побеждено опустил плечи, но широко им улыбнулся.

— Может, ты прав, — он сказал, отдавая им их заказы. — Поэтому давайте оставим это между нами.

— Без проблем, Мэтт, — радостно согласился Лэнс.

Когда Лэнс поворачивался, сжимая в ладонях свой стакан, то увидел, как Кит незаметно подсунул пару помятых долларовых купюр в банку с чаевыми. В груди у Лэнса потеплело от этого жеста. Он почувствовал, как начал улыбаться, но подавил эту широченную улыбку. Кит оказался холодным снаружи и добряком внутри.

Лэнс плюхнулся на стул рядом с Китом, который поставил ноутбук на стол перед собой, и попробовал вытянуть шею и заглянуть на экран, чтобы посмотреть, над чем работает Кит.

— Что делаешь? — спрашивает Лэнс, когда любопытство захлестывает его с головой.

— Это, эм, для моих уроков по физике.

— О, тех, с профессором Славом? Я хожу на его утренние лекции. Выбрать урок в восемь утра было худшим решением в жизни, но иначе я пролетал с другим предметом в вечернее время.

Кит приподнял брови в сторону Лэнса.

— Не знаю, утренние лекции не так уж и плохи.

Лэнс в ужасе приоткрыл рот.

— Только не говори мне, что ты жаворонок, Кит.

— А что если да? — вызывающе выдал Кит, не разрывая зрительного контакта с Лэнсом.

Лэнс откинулся на спинку стула, неожиданно почувствовав себя незащищенным.

— Знаешь, меня всегда интересовало, какой тип людей могут пить черный кофе. То, что ты жаворонок, многое объясняет.

Кит неожиданно засмеялся, заставляя Лэнса ярко улыбнуться. Его смех был милым. Приятным на слух. Лэнсу вдруг резко захотелось услышать его еще раз.

— Скажи мне, ты пьешь кофе, потому что ты рано просыпаешься и устаешь или потому что ты просто мазохист? Даже жаворонки не встают спозаранку.

— Или, может, — отвечает Кит, — и это дичайшее предположение, — может, потому что мне действительно нравится вкус черного кофе.

Теперь уже резко Лэнс засмеялся.

— Хорошая попытка, Маллет. Явная ложь, правда. Только если это не было шуткой, но в этом случае тебе лучше оставить все шутки мне.

Кит спрятал свою улыбку, поднеся стакан к губам и отхлебнув свой кофе.

— Тебя, значит, не обмануть? Похоже, мне придется научиться врать получше к нашей следующей встрече.

Лэнс почувствовал щекотное волнение в животе на словах о «следующей встрече».

— Наверное, тебе все же придется.

***

— Чел, прости, я… — Лэнс спешно начал извиняться, но остановился посреди предложения и шокировано уставился на Кита. Это уже второй раз за последние три понедельника, когда они врезаются друг в друга, и Кит был одет в тот же черный худи и серые джинсы, в которых он был в последний раз.

Лэнс заметил, как Кит с каждой секундой начинал выглядеть все недоуменней, потому что Лэнс не закончил свои извинения, и покачал головой.

— Прости, я не хотел в тебя врезаться. Моя вина, — Лэнс почесал висок.

— Нет, эм, это и моя вина тоже. Наверное, я… просто отвлекся, — Кит куце закончил, смущенно опустив взгляд к земле.

— Я, кстати, Лэнс, — Лэнс неловко протянул руку, вспомнив в последний момент, что ему нужно представиться еще раз.

Кит буравил его руку пару секунд, а затем моргнул и пожал предложенную руку. Ладонь Кита кажется Лэнсу теплой, но вот его кожа вся в мозолях и сухая. И Лэнсу вдруг становится интересно, как же Кит получил мозоли на пальцах и ладони и не будет ли он против увлажняющих кремов.

— Я Кит, — голос Кита звучит чуть огрубевшим и немного неловким, когда он разрывает рукопожатие.

— Надеюсь, я не задерживаю тебя и ты никуда не торопишься, — шутит Лэнс, оглядывая сумку Кита и чехол из-под ноутбука.

Кит долго качает головой.

— Я просто шел в кофейню за кофе и местом для учебы, — он тихо отвечает, указывая на дорожку, по которой шел.

— Звучит весело.

— Не очень, — выдыхает Кит, — но я пытаюсь обогнать программу. У меня сегодня выдалось много свободного времени, поэтому мне показалось, что я могу спокойно потратить его на учебу.

Губы Лэнса изогнулись в улыбке.

— Ты продолжаешь учиться, даже когда это необязательно? Тебе, что, действительно больше заняться нечем?

Кит нахмурился, явно раздраженный и неуверенный в себе.

— Да, и что? Нет ничего плохого в том, что я учусь в свое свободное время.

Лэнс задумчиво посмотрел на Кита. Приглядевшись к парню чуть получше, он приметил еле заметные тени под его глазами.

— Не-а, — решил Лэнс, оглядев Кита еще раз с ног до головы. — Ты выглядишь так, будто тебе необходим перерыв от учебы. Мы идем гулять.

Кит непонимающе моргнул.

— Я… что?

— Агась. Ты же уже нагнал программу, да? Поэтому мы идем гулять. Сделаем перерыв.

— У меня лекции днем, — слабо запротестовал Кит, выглядевший больше заинтригованным предложенной идеей.

— И? Пропусти их. Возьми выходной день по причине необходимости поддержки ментального здоровья или чего-нибудь похожего, — отмахнулся Лэнс.

Лэнс чувствовал себя не слишком плохо, вот так агитируя человека пропускать важные лекции, потому что день, скорее всего, начнется сначала в полночь. Быть запертым в череде повторяющихся понедельников хоть и было разочаровывающим опытом, но все равно имелись свои преимущества.

Кит прикусил губу.

— Знаешь что? Ладно.

Уверенность завладела Китом. Лэнс был приятно удивлен тем, как быстро парень согласился с его идеей.

— Замечательно! Пошли, следующий автобус отходит в одиннадцать, и нам придется бежать, если мы не хотим ждать следующий.

Лэнс схватил Кита за руку и потянул вперед, срываясь на бег и по пути уворачиваясь от пары студентов, идущих по середине дорожки.

— Автобус? — раздался голос Кита между быстрыми вдохами. — Куда мы едем?

Лэнс взглянул на Кита через плечо и широко улыбнулся.

— Увидишь! — он крикнул, набирая скорость. — Попробуй не отставать!

Кит легко бежал рядом с Лэнсом. Их топот громко бился между ними в неровном ритме.

— Фух! Успели! — Лэнс радостно выкрикнул, опираясь ладонями о колени и тяжело дыша. Люди, сидящие на скамейке рядом в ожидании автобуса, странно их двоих оглядели.

Кит, согнувшийся точно так же, кинул на Лэнса взгляд, который тот не мог расшифровать.

— Лучше, чтобы это того стоило, — он выдал, наполовину шутя, наполовину угрожая.

— Слушай сюда, Маллет. Мы едем в лучшее место в этом городе, понял? Возможно, лучшее в мире. Нет, подожди, это же статус пляжа Варадеро. Или, может, того места с такими потрясными чесночными узелками… — Лэнс потряс головой. — В любом случае, если тебе сегодня не будет весело, то я… я… побреюсь налысо!

Кит замер на своем прозвище, а потом расслабился и довольно ухмыльнулся в сторону Лэнса.

— Я это запомню, знаешь ли.

— Да, да, — Лэнс отмахнулся от него рукой, вставая в очередь к автобусу, который подъехал к остановке через считанные секунды после того, как они добежали до сюда. — Нет никаких шансов, что то, куда я тебя везу, не станет лучшим моментом в твоей жизни.

— Ага, ладно, — скептически отвечает Кит, заходя в автобус и усаживаясь в одно из свободных сидений в передней части автобуса.

Лэнс сел рядом с ним. Тепло разливалось по всему его телу от того места, где его нога была прижата к ноге Кита.

Он тяжело сглотнул и повернул голову, чтобы осмотреть других пассажиров и попытаться отвлечься от того, где их с Китом бедра соприкасались.

Лэнс тревожно подергивал ногой.

Кит осторожно положил ладонь Лэнсу на колено. Парень сразу же замер.

— Все в порядке? — Кит спрашивает, беспокойно хмуря брови.

Лэнс облизывает губы, неожиданно занервничав.

— А, да, — его голос ломается. — Замечательно.

Кит хмуро на него взглянул, но принял ответ. Он повернулся в сторону, смотря в окно и подпирая подбородок кулаком. Казалось, Кит не против повисшей между ними тишины или не замечал напряжения, зависшего в воздухе, которое очень хорошо чувствовал Лэнс. Воздух будто бы казался толще, наполненный чем-то неописуемым.

Пока автобус продолжал ехать по своему маршруту, Лэнс несколько раз ерзал, пытаясь поудобнее устроиться на жестких сиденьях. Кит, с другой стороны, сидел неподвижно как статуя.

Эта поездка на автобусе могла закончиться и раньше. Лэнс моментально выскочил из своего места, когда они доехали до нужной остановки, из-за того, как он сказал себе, что был очень рад открывшемуся виду.

Кит выбрался из автобуса чуть сдержаннее, следуя за Лэнсом.

Они оба остановились и взглянули на здание перед ними.

— Океанариум? — Кит спросил недоверчиво, оглядывая блестящее и гладкое, явно новое здание.

— Сказал же, что я приведу тебя в лучшее место в городе. Подожди, я куплю тебе билет, — Лэнс щурясь оглядел очередь снаружи. К счастью, народа было немного в будний день. Наверное, это был еще один плюс поймать петлю в понедельник.

— Не обязательно. Я и сам могу купить себе билет, — Кит неловко переступил с ноги на ногу.

— Не, все нормально. У меня есть карточка члена клуба, поэтому я могу купить тебе билет по скидке.

Ощутив на себе взгляд Кита, Лэнс продолжил:

— Я частенько сюда прихожу, ладно? — он застенчиво признался.

Лэнс засунул руки в карманы куртки и целенаправленно пошел к концу очереди. Кит побежал за ним.

— Это круто, — Кит добавил после минуты молчания. — Ну, знаешь, то, что ты в здешнем клубе. Океанариумы потрясающие, но я не бывал во многих.

Лэнс посмотрел на Кита краем глаза, пытаясь понять, над ним сейчас посмеялись или нет. Однако Кит казался серьезным и искренним, и Лэнс заметно расслабился, совершенно не заметив собравшегося в плечах напряжения.

— Ну, тогда мне придется устроить для тебя грандиозную экскурсию. Я знаю так много фактов об акулах, ты себе просто представить не сможешь. Тебя начнет тошнить еще до того, как мы покинем эти стены. Это мое любимое животное. Самое любимое.

Кит улыбнулся, и выражение его лица было необычайно мягким — или, может, люди, которые его знали, частенько такое видели. Лэнс почувствовал нахлынувшую волну зависти к людям, которых он никогда не видел.

— Мое любимое морское животное — бегемот, — ответил Кит.

Лэнс уставился на него неверящими глазами, пока они медленно продвигались вперед в очереди.

— Они же млекопитающие, Кит.

Кит нахмурился, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Как и киты с дельфинами. На что ты намекаешь?

Лэнс широко взмахнул руками — парочка в очереди перед ними раздраженно на них обернулась, когда он чуть было не сбил шляпу с одного из незнакомцев.

— Бегемоты выходят на землю, Кит. Они наземные животные!

Теперь Кит попросту сердито хмурил брови.

— Они полуводные млекопитающие, Лэнс. Полуводные.

— Понятно, я…

Их разговор был прерван, когда их подозвали в один из билетных киосков, но Кит кинул на Лэнса взгляд, который давал понять, что этот их спор не был закончен. Лэнс не мог не и широко улыбнулся.

Женщине внутри киоска явно было скучно, и она выстукивала непрерывный ритм своими красными ногтями по поверхности стойки. Лэнс вскоре держал в своих руках билеты и свою клубную карту.

— Отдай мне, пожалуйста, мой билет, — Кит попросил, протянув руку вперед.

Лэнс игриво сощурил глаза.

— Нет никаких шансов, что я доверю такое важное дело, как держание билета, кому-то, кто думает, что бегемот — лучшее морское животное.

— Ага, ясно, но что если я разрешу тебе рассказать мне все твои акульи факты? — предложил Кит, легонько толкая Лэнса плечом.

Лэнс притворился, что это предложение стоит для начала обдумать.

— Да, идет. Договорились.

Он передал билет Киту, который, что иронично, был с изображением акулы-пилы. Кит взял билет и любопытно оглядел фотографию, следя за силуэтом акулы большим пальцем.

— Для начала, — сказал Кит, — ты можешь мне рассказать, что это за хрень… это, наверное, крутейшая акула, которую я когда-либо в жизни видел, — он остановился и широко улыбнулся Лэнсу. — Может даже, они такие же крутые как бегемоты. Может.

Если слишком громкий смех Лэнса и привлек к ним пару раздраженных взглядов, ни один из них этого не заметил.

А когда Лэнс кинулся детально объяснять, как акула-пила использует свое лезвие для охоты, он, на удивление, не чувствовал себя неуверенно из-за своих рассказов. Кит действительно выглядел так, будто он наслаждался увлеченным бормотанием Лэнса.

Кит слушал внимательно, приподнимая уголки губ в улыбке на особо интересных или странных фактах, хотя единственное, что он сказал за все время было: "Кажется, что у них бензопила на носу".

Если Лэнс глупо лыбился, то только потому, что у него в голове появилась неожиданная картинка лезвия акулы-пилы, крутящегося как у бензопилы. И ничего более.

— Пошли, мы точно сначала посмотрим на акул.

***

— То есть ты мне сейчас говоришь, что ты никогда раньше не хотел попробовать потрогать медузу? — Лэнс с удивленными глазами и приоткрытым ртом уставился на Кита, который оборонительно скрестил руки на груди. Ему явно было некомфортно.

— Ну, да, медузы же жалятся. Поэтому прости меня, конечно, что я не хочу засовывать свои руки в их аквариум, — Кит сердито посмотрел в сторону, отказываясь встречаться взглядом с Лэнсом.

— Это же просто ушастая медузка, Кит, лунное желе. Ты бы ее в воде даже и не почувствовал бы, наверное. И она будет жалиться, только если ты для начала сунешь руку к ее щупальцам, — лицо Лэнса смягчилось. — Ты не обязан, если действительно не хочешь, но я могу дотронуться до нее вместе с тобой. Все будет потрясно, я обещаю.

Кит помедлил, а потом, видимо, в уме сделал решение, и со смирением на лице ответил:

— Хорошо. Просто… ты сделаешь это со мной?

— Да, конечно! — Лэнс засветился и потянул Кита поближе к контактному аквариуму. Он мог почувствовать неуверенность Кита и его нервозность, просто стоя рядом.

Лэнс взял ладонь Кита в свою и держал, не отпуская, над водой с минуту, показывая, что он сейчас медленно опустит их руки в воду.

Рука Кита была холодной и вспотевшей, но парень все равно кивнул Лэнсу, разрешив двигаться дальше.

Вода была прохладной, и Лэнс мог почувствовать, как от этого содрогнулся Кит.

Медузы продолжали дрейфовать в аквариуме, а когда одна из них подплыла чуть поближе к поверхности, Лэнс направил их с Китом руки вниз, ей навстречу. Рука Кита была напряженной, но он не протестовал, вместо этого инстинктивно сжав пальцы Лэнса.

Когда они оба дотронулись до ее верхушки, Кит неожиданно дернулся, но потом расслабился, любопытно ослабляя свою мертвую хватку на ладони Лэнса, чтобы аккуратно потыкать бочок ушастой медузы.

Лэнс вытащил свою руку из воды и вытер ее о джинсы. Кит был полностью и безоговорочно заворожен аквариумом. Лэнс не мог сдержать улыбки, появившейся у него на лице.

После пары минут Кит тоже убрал руку, стряхивая воду, и нежно улыбаясь.

Он прочистил горло перед тем, как полностью обернуться к Лэнсу.

— Это было довольно круто, — признается Кит, засовывая руки в карманы.

Лэнс же просто понимающе улыбнулся Киту, который недовольно нахмурил брови, когда увидел его лицо.

— Что? — потребовал Кит.

— О, ничего, — Лэнс не прекратил лыбится. — Ну же, следующий по курсу — магазин. Нет никаких шансов, что ты пойдешь в океанариум, но пройдешь мимо сувенирного.

Сувенирный магазин был удобно расположен прямо у выхода из здания, и Лэнс сразу же исчез в направлении большой плюшевой белой акулы.

— Я хочу ее, — шутливо потребовал Лэнс. Кит серьезно и хмуро посмотрел на игрушку; его брови сформировали острую «V».

— Ты не сможешь залезть с ней в автобус, Лэнс.

— Звучит как вызов, Маллет.

— Это точно не… Я не хочу уступать свое место акуле, которую ты только что встретил, — усмехнулся Кит.

Лэнс засмеялся.

— Похоже, ты прав, — он ответил, задумчиво отворачиваясь от акулы.

Он засунул большие пальцы в карманы джинсов.

— Что ж, я готов идти… ты готов?

Кит на секунду задумался.

— Да, готов. Но мне нужно в туалет, поэтому встретимся у выхода?

Лэнс моргнул.

— А, да. Конечно. Звучит неплохо. Я просто… — он указал за свою спину и неловко побрел к выходу из океанариума в одиночку.

К счастью, ему пришлось простоять всего пару минут, пока Кит наконец-то его не нагнал.

— Ты быстро, — заметил Лэнс.

— Ну, да, — Кит открыл свою сумку и выловил из нее пластиковый пакет с изображением океанариума. — Это не большая белая акула, но я подумал…

Кит порозовел от смущения и всучил пакет парню в руки. Лэнс осторожно открыл ярко-голубой пакет, громко им шурша. Его рука коснулась чего-то мягкого, и он вытащил это нечто из пакета.

Рот Лэнса округлился в идеальном круге. Он поднял взгляд на Кита.

— Не стоило... — голос Лэнса был тихим. Благодарным.

Кит спокойно пожал плечами, но его щеки были все такими же красными.

— Ты заплатил за мой билет, поэтому… ну, ты понимаешь. Все в порядке.

Лэнс улыбнулся и крепко прижал к груди белую плюшевую медузку.

— Тогда тебе придется помочь мне придумать ей имя.

— Имя? — переспросил Кит.

— Да! Знаешь, может, что-нибудь вроде Широ? Это значит «белый», поэтому оно подходит, верно?

Кит громко фыркнул.

— Пожалуйста, только не это. Не Широ. Моего старшего брата зовут Широ, и если ты так же назовешь медузу, я никогда больше не смогу с ним разговаривать с серьезным лицом. Я просто буду думать, что разговариваю с плюшевым зверем.

Лэнс рассмеялся.

— Не подходит, значит. Тогда, раз ты отмел мое предложение, предлагай сам.

Кит становился все серьезнее, чем дольше об этом думал.

— Что насчет Луны? Это же лунная медуза.

— Да, хорошо. Мне нравится. Луна, — Лэнс выговорил имя, наслаждаясь тем, как звучала каждая гласная. — Оно идеальное.

Лэнс ярко улыбнулся Киту, который покраснел еще сильнее.

— Разве мы не шли обратно? — он спросил немного слишком отчаянно.

— Да, да.

Когда они повернули за угол и направились к автобусной остановке, Лэнс повернулся к Киту и ухмыльнулся.

— Ну так? Что думаешь? Нужно ли мне брить голову или эти локоны могут остаться?

Кит непонимающе нахмурился, а когда понял, о чем говорит Лэнс, сразу же повеселел.

— Наверное, они могут остаться. В этот раз тебя пощадила медуза.

— Спасибо, боже… мои волосы — лучшая моя черта, знаешь ли.

Кит приподнял бровь.

— Серьезно? Волосы?

— Да, волосы, — Лэнс оскорбленно прижал к груди руку. — Они супер шелковые, чтоб ты знал. Я использую только лучшие шампуни и кондиционеры.

Кит засмеялся.

— В этом я уверен. Но не знаю, лучшая ли это твоя черта.

— О? — теперь был черед Лэнса приподнимать бровь; в конце концов, любопытство его все же одолело: — И какая моя лучшая черта?

Кит помедлил. Лэнс мог почувствовать взгляд Кита на себе, изучающий каждую черту его лица. Лэнс вздрогнул, неожиданно ощущая себя обнаженным.

Кит внимательно разглядывал глаза Лэнса, его губы. А затем, казалось, он пришел в себя и отвел взгляд в сторону.

— Это твой рот, — Лэнс начал было краснеть, но Кит же продолжил говорить дальше, — он довольно большой. Невозможно оказаться в тишине, когда ты рядом.

Лэнс фыркнул, довольный словами Кита больше, чем ему бы хотелось признавать.

— Ой, как скажешь, Маллет.

***

— Как думаешь, я… плохой человек, если хочу, чтобы кто-то другой был моим соулмейтом? — Лэнс спросил, прижимая колени к груди.

Он сидел на кровати Ханка лицом к самому Ханку, который сидел на стуле.

Ханк нахмурился и задумался.

— Ты уверен, что они не твой соулмейт?

Лэнс только сильнее сжался в себя.

— Да. Довольно уверен. Он не подал виду, что помнит меня с нашей первой встречи.

Ханк сочувственно на него взглянул.

— Что ж, ты же сам прекрасно знаешь, что это нормально — иметь крашей и встречаться с другими людьми до встречи со своим соулмейтом. А иногда соулмейты не сходятся или хотят остаться чисто платоническими. Поэтому, может, все разрулится.

— Да, но… знаешь, я всю свою жизнь хотел романтических отношений со своим соулмейтом? А прямо сейчас… Мне просто трудно представить, кем может быть мой соулмейт, если это не он. Он как-то умудряется выглядеть хорошо с маллетом и любит бегемотов, Ханк. Бегемотов. И он один из тех ужасных жаворонков, которые пьют черный кофе и учатся слишком усердно. Он импульсивный и повсюду с собой в кармане носит нож; и я просто так зол на самого себя за то, что влюбился в кого-то, с кем я точно никогда не буду вместе. И было бы все не так плохо, если бы я только не застрял в этой тупейшей петле, потому что я вообще-то должен искать своего соулмейта! Мне так стыдно, что я все продолжаю тянуться к кому-то, кто продолжает забывать обо мне, когда я должен искать их.

От всего этого разочарования из глаз Лэнса полились слезы, которые он отчаянно пытался стереть ладонью.

Голос Ханк был тихим и нежным.

— Все хорошо, Лэнс. Я знаю, что, в конце концов, все разрешится наилучшим для тебя образом.

Лэнс горько усмехнулся.

— Это если я вообще закончу эту петлю. Ты знаешь, сколько понедельников уже прошло? Семнадцать. Хотя, наверное, это моя вина, потому что я продолжаю страдать по Киту вместо того, чтобы активно искать своего соулмейта.

— Эй, послушай, похоже, что они тоже не очень-то хорошо стараются тебя найти, поэтому ты не можешь взвалить всю вину на себя, — Ханк пошутил, попытавшись приободрить Лэнса.

Лэнс выдал слабенькую улыбку.

— Да, наверное, мы созданы друг для друга, мм?

Ханк вздохнул и нежно улыбнулся Лэнсу.

— Кто бы это ни был, они будут для тебя лучшим человеком, что бы для тебя это не значило. И они в принципе будут замечательным человеком, раз они смогли получить тебя в соулмейты, Лэнс.

— Да, — Лэнс нерешительно улыбнулся Ханку, — но мы в любом случае уже знаем, что моя лучшая половинка — это ты. Поэтому, мне кажется, кем бы ни был мой соулмейт, это не особо-то и важно.

Ханк просиял, а Лэнс почувствовал прилив сил от вида своего радостного друга.

***

— Прости. Кстати, меня зовут Кит.

В груди у Лэнса что-то больно сжалось.

— Лэнс.

***

— Что ты учишь?

— Физику. Пытаюсь обогнать программу, пока у меня есть время. Профессор Слав назначает много заданий, связанных с чтением, так что…

— А то я не знаю — был на его утренней лекции. Не знаю, почему мы так глубоко зарываемся в теорию на вступительном уровне.

***

— Не понимаю, как кто-то может пить черный кофе.

Кит недоверчиво рассмеялся.

— Но ты сам тоже пьешь черный кофе?

Лэнс сделал лицо полного отвращения, отпив из своего стаканчика.

— Я тут пытаюсь перепробовать все меню, а его я всегда откладывал на потом.

— Как много тебе еще осталось?

— Достаточно, — если голос Лэнса и показался ему грустным, Кит решил об этом не спрашивать.

***

— О, черт, мне так жаль. Я куплю тебе новый кофе. Я все равно как раз шел в кофейню за ним и местом для спокойной учебы. Если ты, конечно, хочешь.

— Я… нет. Все нормально. Весь этот кофеин все равно, скорее всего, для меня вреден. Должно быть, это был знак свыше, — смех Лэнса пусто отозвался в его собственной груди. Он натянуто улыбнулся. — Но спасибо за предложение.

Кит нахмурился, а проблеск какой-то неразличимой эмоции (разочарования? боли?) на его лице исчез так же быстро, как и появился.

— Конечно. Ты, наверное, куда-то шел.

— Да, — Лэнс тяжело сглотнул. — Места, в которых нужно побывать, ну, ты знаешь.

***

— Выглядишь злой, — заявил Лэнс, когда Пидж упала на соседнее с ним сидение. Лекционный зал быстро наполнялся студентами — скоро должен был начаться урок.

Пидж сердито нахмурилась и указала на себя.

— Ага. Я просто искупнулась в кофе. Моя толстовка промокла до нитки, и, скорее всего, останется огроменное пятно. Мне просто повезло, что мой ноутбук не задело.

Лэнс понимающе вздрогнул, взглядом окидывая огромное коричневое пятно, залившее зелено-белую толстовку Пидж.

Он буквально вмерз в свое место, глубоко хмурясь и обдумывая произошедшее.

— Подожди… еще раз, кто пролил на тебя кофе? — Лэнс попытался звучать повседневно, но был уверен, что у него совсем это не получилось. Такого никогда не случалось во всех прошедших понедельниках, которые он до этого прожил, и если Лэнс не был причиной, по которой пролился кофе…

Он почувствовал, как маленькая искра надежды затеплилась у него в груди.

Пидж подозрительно сощурила на него глаза, следя за Лэнсом и усаживаясь обратно на стул.

— Не думаю, что ты его знаешь, но это был мой друг Кит.

Лэнс моментально оказывается на ногах.

— Кит? Кит с маллетом?

Пидж озадаченно уставилась на Лэнса.

— Э, да. Ты его знаешь?

— Да. То есть, не очень. Почти? — Лэнс встряхнул головой. — В любом случае, это не очень-то и важно… где он сейчас?

Кровь Лэнса бурлила от радости, надежды и страха. Мог ли его соулмейтом все это время быть Кит? Так или иначе, Лэнс прямо сейчас собирался проверить, что да как.

— Скорее всего, все еще в "Олии"? Он что-то заучивал, когда я видела его в последний раз, но он мог решить пойти обратно в общежитие, — Пидж пожала плечами и продолжила странно смотреть на Лэнса.

— Спасибо, Пидж! Мне нужно идти!

Лэнс быстро смахнул все свои ручки и тетрадь в рюкзак, даже и не думая все аккуратно раскладывать, оставляя другие бумаги смятыми на дне.

— Стой, а как же лекция, Лэнс? Она же начнется минуты через три.

Лэнс к этому времени уже добрался до конца ряда, к большому неудовольствию и раздражению остальных студентов, которые давно пригрелись на местах.

— Я украду твои записи позже, Пидж! Спасибо! — Лэнс крикнул через плечо.

Он даже не удосужился подождать ее ответа, вместо этого пустившись в бег по коридору, почти сбивая с ног кого-то с другой стороны двери, ведущей к лестнице. К счастью, Лэнс увернулся от возможного столкновения, но не от недовольного взгляда, и рванул к главным дверям, а затем и через лужайку у кампуса.

Кофейня "У Олии" находилась на полпути между кампусом и зданием естествознанческих наук; и вскоре и легкие, и ноги Лэнса начали гореть.

Он широко распахнул стеклянные двери кафе, не беспокоясь о громком перезвоне колокольчика у входа. Все внутри обернулись на звук.

Лэнс внимательно и отчаянно просканировал лица людей, ища одно особенное. Он ссутулился, когда понял, что Кита здесь больше не было.

— Ты там в порядке, Лэнс? — спросил Мэтт, обеспокоенно его оглядывая.

Лэнс выпрямился.

— Кстати, Мэтт, ты видел сегодня Кита? Знаешь, где он? Это очень важно.

Мэтт задумался нахмурившись.

— На самом деле, он ушел только минуту назад. Ты догонишь его, если поспешишь. Он шел обратно в общагу… кажется, он в Марморе?

— Окспасибо, — спешно выпалил Лэнс, выбегая из кофейни и вновь срываясь на бешенный бег.

Его легкие теперь точно горели, но если Кит ушел только минуту назад, то у Лэнса все еще был шанс догнать парня, пока тот не дошел до общежитий.

В этот раз, правда, Лэнс был занят оглядыванием целой толпы, пытаясь разыскать Кита. Пытаясь заметить этот ужасный, но такой милый, маллет где-нибудь на горизонте.

Наконец-то, он заметил черную макушку в десятке футов от себя.

— Кит! — Лэнс отчаянно выкрикнул, ужасно напуганный, что его не услышат. Он пытался глотнуть достаточно кислорода для легких, которые не переставали гореть.

Судьба была на его стороне: Кит обернулся на звук своего имени с озадаченным выражением лица, которое моментально сменилось неверием.

— Лэнс? — спросил он недоверчиво.

Если бы у Лэнса хватило дыхания, он бы победно заулюлюкал. Кит все-таки помнил его, даже сейчас.

А секундой позже Кит стоял перед Лэнсом, в отчаянии оглядывая его лицо, пока Лэнс пытался нормально вдохнуть.

— Я знал, что это должен быть ты, — тяжело выдохнул Лэнс. — Я не мог представить никого другого, но я думал… ты не помнил меня, когда я заговорил с тобой во второй раз.

Лицо Кита было смесью разочарования и нежности.

— Ну, да, ты представился еще раз. Я думал, что ты тоже меня не помнишь.

— Ты все равно мог сказать хоть что-нибудь, — упрямо возразил Лэнс.

— Да, прости, это все моя вина, — Кит закатил глаза, но совсем не выглядел раздраженным. Если честно, он, скорее, выглядел еще более взволнованно, чем Лэнс когда-либо его видел. Сильнее, чем когда Кит впервые потрогал медузу. Кстати говоря…

— Ты должен мне новую медузку, — Лэнс упер руки в бедра и попытался строго посмотреть на Кита.

— Я… что?

— Луна. Она исчезла, когда петля перезапустилась, и я скучаю по ней. Она была со мной всего день, но теперь в моем сердце дыра, как и на моей кровати, где она раньше лежала.

Кит тихо засмеялся.

— Ладно, хорошо… но только если ты купишь мне еще один билет в океанариум.

— Договорились. Но если ты мой соулмейт, то тогда тебе лучше стоит задуматься о вложении в карту члена клуба.

Кит засмеялся, и они вдвоем просто так и стояли, радостно друг на друга смотря.

Лэнс помедлил, вдруг глубоко задумываясь.

— Знаешь, если подумать, я должен был подождать, а не сразу бежать тебе сообщать, что мы соулмейты.

— Почему? — Кит нахмурился, и выражение его лица было растерянным и расстроенным.

— Потому что я только что прогулял лекцию, а Пидж запомнит, что ты пролил на нее кофе. И мы теперь должны расхлебывать все эти последствия.

Брови Кита хмуро сошлись на переносице.

— Как ты узнал о кофе?

Лэнс ухмыльнулся.

— Именно так я и понял, что мы соулмейты. Пидж рассказала мне. И, поверь-ка мне, она была так недовольна. Лучше тебе надеяться, что пятно отстирается — это была ее любимая толстовка, знаешь ли.

Кит просто застонал.

— Я так понимаю, нет никаких шансов, что ты защитишь меня от ее праведного гнева, если пятно все же останется? — он в надежде спросил.

— Никаких шансов, это точно, — засмеялся Лэнс, качая головой. — Я, может, и твой соулмейт, но я слишком сильно ценю свою жизнь, чтобы вот так рисковать.

Кит фыркнул, но он не казался грустным. Он выглядел довольным.

— Что ж, тогда на что ты вообще годишься, а, соулмейт? — Кит протянул последнее слово, будто бы наслаждаясь тем, как оно ложилось на язык. В груди у Лэнса от этого потеплело.

— О, поверь мне, я тебя кое-чему научу. Лучше отмени все свои планы на эти выходные, Маллет, потому что я отведу тебя на лучшее свидание в твоей жизни.

Лэнс мог увидеть, как дернулись губы Кита, когда тот попытался сдержать улыбку. Вместо нее Кит протянул:

— Звучит как слишком громкое заявление… ты снова пообещаешь побрить голову, если вдруг свидание не оправдает моих ожиданий?

— Конечно, Кит, — рассмеялся Лэнс. — Я очень даже уверен, что у тебя волос хватит на нас двоих. Плюс, мне кажется, мне и лысина пойдет — что думаешь?

Лэнс никогда не хотел, чтобы возмутительно несносный смех Кита когда-либо заканчивался. Но если он все же прекратится, Лэнс пообещал себе, что это был не последний раз, когда он его слышал.

***

Когда Лэнс проснулся от звонка будильника, то быстро его выключил и схватил телефон. Волна облегчения сразу же его захлестнула.

Вторник.

Он пролистнул уведомления на телефоне и тепло улыбнулся, когда увидел новый контакт, оставшийся на своем месте среди других.

Он открыл сообщения. Его пальцы замерли над клавиатурой, пока он медлил, обдумывая, что же написать.

(7:04): сегодня вторник

(7:05): а ты сомневался?

Лэнс улыбнулся своему телефону. Он не сомневался, но его все равно грыз страх, что он проснется, и снова настанет еще один понедельник. То, что Кит оказался его соулмейтом было то ли сном, то ли счастливой случайностью.

(7:06): выходные все еще в силе?

(7:06): возможно, если ты все же скажешь мне, куда мы в этот раз пойдем

(7:06): ну это не океанариум но я слышал что там можно увидеть бегемотиков…

(7:08): …это зоопарк, кит

(7:09): я знаю что это зоопарк я просто

(7:09): я очень взволнован ладно?

Лэнс вжался лицом в подушку, чтобы спрятать улыбку. Он не мог дождаться того момента, как увидит лицо Кита, когда тот будет удивлен самым большим плюшевым бегемотом, которого сможет найти Лэнс.

(7:10): я тоже

(7:10): это свиданка ;)


End file.
